modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Family Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Modern Family Wiki Administrators *SawBucks (Founder) (Bureaucrat, Administrator, Chat Moderator, Rollback) *Ehpacha (Administrator, Chat Moderator, Rollback) *JanaGreer (Administrator, Chat Moderator, Rollback) *Eamoo (Administrator, Chat Moderator, Rollback) *Jaume13 (Administrator, Chat Moderator, Rollback) *Steve.welch.7967 (Administrator, Chat Moderator, Rollback) How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator At the moment the Modern Family wiki recruits users based on their seniority, past edits, behavior in the community, technical ability and other major qualifications. Most users considered have a large background in either editing, coding or a general ability to add detailed content. While we have been looking primarily at the amount and type of content that users have been adding to this particular wiki, we also do take into consideration major roles and contributions to other wikis as well. While we are a growing wiki, we still don't have the amount of editors the other larger ones do, so at the moment administrators are chosen from the best of the best that we have here with us. Once we grow larger and have more top contributing editors that are close to each other in qualifications, we will start implementing a voting process. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.